Jacket
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Moi. Mes projets. Pourquoi j'ai été un fantôme. Tout simplement.


**Ceci est un document à caractère informatif et n'a rien de fictionnel. Si ça vous intéresse et que vous me suivez sur ce site, je vous recommande de lire. Même si c'est un peu long et que ça fait comme si je me prenais pour un vidéaste qui annonce ses futurs projets de vidéos. Mais promis, c'est intéressant.**

Salut, tout le monde, c'est Jacket. Y'a quelques secondes (enfin, au moment où j'écris ça), je me suis dit que je voulais réécrire un petit truc de « news », histoire que je vous parle un peu de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qui va se passer ici. Surtout que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais dit à la fin de _Wrong Room_ que j'en ferais un. Paie ton efficacité.

* * *

En gros, je pense que vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, je n'ai quasiment rien sorti depuis octobre 2018. Alors, je me suis pas complètement arrêté, hein : y'a eu la fausse fanfic Grym X Neremsa du 1er avril, le chapitre 8 de _Gorillaz, YouTuberz & Musicianz_ (qui a d'ailleurs été posté quelques jours après que la fic ait fêté sa 2ème année d'existence, j'm'en rends compte que maintenant) et _Wrong Room_. Mais on peut pas dire que j'ai été super actif. Y'a plusieurs raisons à cela : d'abord, quand j'ai sorti l'écrit en question, j'étais encore en fin de première année de licence à l'université et j'étais en période de révisions pour certaines matières que je devais normalement repasser. Il s'avère qu'en fait, j'ai eu ma première année les doigts dans le nez (oh, la rime !) et que je n'avais rien à repasser. Ça, c'était cool, mais voilà.

La deuxième raison à cela fut mon fort investissement en tant que traducteur sur le site de la Fondation SCP (plus tard combiné avec d'autres investissements comme Junior Staff de la branche principale, anglophone, de ce même site et comme traducteur sur le site, annexe, de l'Insurrection du Chaos). C'est un univers qui me passionne, je ne cesse de découvrir des choses, des écrits, de nouveaux trucs absolument géniaux… et je m'y suis tellement plongé que, logiquement, j'ai un peu délaissé mes activités annexes, dont la fanfic. Et, ce qui va être moins drôle mais faut que j'en parle, à partir de décembre 2018, je me suis retrouvé coincé dans un foutu roller-coaster émotionnel. En bref, je me suis mis à alterner entre des phases d'apathie mêlées à une grosse déprime et une profonde envie de ne plus rien foutre et des phases où tout allait à peu près correctement (avec aussi quelques rares périodes d'euphorie). Je vais pas aller plus loin dans le pourquoi du comment, c'est mes raisons et je pense pas que ça vous passionnerait d'entendre ça.

Actuellement, je peux pas vous assurer avec certitude que j'ai réussi à me sortir de cet état mais je suis un peu plus motivé à essayer de retrouver la joie et l'envie de création qui se sont mis à me faire défaut ces derniers temps. Parce que rester avachi comme une moule sur mon bureau en culpabilisant à cause du fait que je ne fous rien tout en continuant à ne rien foutre, ça a vite fini par me saouler. Et ce, alors même que j'ai des projets. Dont je vous parle plus bas, d'ailleurs.

Et enfin, un dernier petit point sur les raisons de mon inactivité, ça a été que j'ai été aussi pris par des occupations sur des serveurs RP sur Discord. C'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup faire et qui me procure beaucoup de plaisir. Et, par rapport à _Aventures : La Fanfiction_, il s'avère que si je n'ai pas non plus fait d'épisode durant une longue période, c'est tout simplement à cause d'un retard pris par l'ensemble du groupe. Parce que, pour expliquer, tout notre travail se « centralise » autour d'un groupe Facebook privé ouvert uniquement à ceux qui écrivent pour la fanfic et il y a eu beaucoup de retard qui a été pris à cause de tout ça. Alors, **je précise que je ne suis pas là pour accuser qui que ce soit **et que ça fait partie des choses de la vie, mais voilà. Néanmoins, tout semble s'être réglé et si je me botte bien le cul, l'épisode 22 de la saison 4, « La Taverne du Tambour Brisé », dont je me charge de l'écriture, devrait sortir ce week-end. Normalement.

* * *

Et quelle magnifique transition pour vous parler de mes projets à venir. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, y'a trois angles principaux au sujet de mes écrits que je voudrais aborder. Notez également que ce que je présente, c'est des idées que j'ai pour mes prochains écrits et que ce n'est pas forcément des trucs qui se feront tout de suite, tout de suite. Nan, parce qu'avant, généralement, je balançais plein d'idées en disant « Prochainement, vous verrez des écrits sur ça, ça, ça et ça ! » et au final, les trois quarts des idées n'étaient même pas concrétisées, voire jamais écrites pour certains cas. Ceci dit, voici ce que j'aimerais faire dans le futur.

* * *

D'abord, il y a les fanfics que j'ai déjà écrites mais sur lesquelles j'aimerais bien me remettre ou que je voudrais compléter. Je ne vais pas parler des « séries » comme _Gorillaz, YouTuberz & Musicianz_ ou encore _Les SCP, tout simplement_ (pour laquelle il faudrait que je trouve un titre un peu moins débile et générique…), mais de trucs plus vieux qui sont soit terminés, soit restés inachevés.

Déjà, y'a le cas de mes fanfics mettant en scène les anciens membres du collectif VoxMakers. J'en parle en premier, parce que je préfère l'évacuer tout de suite : je réfléchis à totalement supprimer toute mention de Thomas Cyrix dans mes textes et ce, depuis que la fameuse affaire a été révélée au grand jour. Pour une raison toute simple, c'est que je n'assume plus d'avoir impliqué en tant que personnage quelqu'un qui est à l'opposé des valeurs que je défends dans ma vie privée et publique (si on peut le dire comme ça), qui peut être dangereux pour d'autres et qui n'a pas mérité la notoriété qu'il a acquis.

Globalement, les fanfics concernées sont _L'amour entre les humains et les singes ne se résume pas à la zoophilie_ (je refais un tour d'horizon de mes écrits pour écrire ça et je me rends compte que j'ai un peu un problème avec mes titres, quand même) et la seconde partie de _Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World_. Le premier va être totalement réécrit (surtout qu'en plus, je la trouve assez cringe, aujourd'hui, et elle n'arrive pas complètement à s'éloigner de son modèle) et le deuxième écrit va juste subir quelques modifications mineures dans sa seconde partie. J'sais pas quand ça arrivera, mais je le ferai. D'habitude, c'est pas mon genre de réécrire quelque chose juste parce que je l'assume pas et je n'ai supprimé que très peu de fics (en fait, je n'ai supprimé que ma première série basée sur _Les Guignols de l'Info_ mais c'était parce que j'écrivais tout ça sur le Bloc-notes Windows et pas sur Word et quand je postais ça, y'avait toujours plein de lettres qui disparaissaient, ça devenait presque illisible), mais là, vraiment, pour moi, c'est pas possible. Et si je préviens, c'est pour pas que vous vous étonniez si vous m'avez follow et que vous voyez les fics en question réapparaître dans, par exemple, votre boîte mail.

Ceci étant dit, il y a aussi pas mal de fanfics (voire même beaucoup) que je ne vais pas recommencer/achever, soit parce qu'elles me font trop cringe et qu'elles me gênent quand je me mets à y repenser, soit parce que j'ai arrêté d'y trouver un intérêt et que ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire actuellement, soit parce que ça croupit dans mon ordi et que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je pense. Donc, normalement, en terme de séries que je vais sûrement pas recommencer, y'a _One Piece of Cake, LOL_ (putain…), _One Clip, One Story_, _ATTA by Barths _(ça m'fait un peu chier, mais je pense pas que j'arriverai à retrouver tous les dessins faits et à bâtir quelque chose de cohérent à ce sujet) et, en terme de vieux trucs que j'ai commencés il y a des plombes, _Fuite, Rébellion, Fin_, _Jacket Adventure_ et les _Chrono-Critiques_ vont aussi passer à la trappe. Sans parler de tous les trucs commencés et jamais terminés qui croupissent toujours dans mes fichiers et que vous ne verrez probablement jamais, sauf si j'en ai soudainement envie.

Et d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour parler du cas _Five Monkees_. C'était, en des temps reculés, la principale fanfic que j'écrivais sur ce compte et cela racontait, en gros, les aventures de mon _self-insert_ qui, parce qu'il avait des pensées dignes d'une caricature d'edgy tenant un Skyblog et entendait les Gorillaz dans sa tête (parce que pourquoi putain de pas ?), voyait un portail dimensionnel s'ouvrir dans sa chambre et le franchissait pour se retrouver propulsé à la toute fin des années 1990 et devenir le chanteur de Gorillaz ! Parce que pourquoi putain de pas ? Enfin, bref, je n'ai plus vraiment de sympathie pour cette fic à cause de la façon dont je l'ai écrite et de certains trucs dans l'histoire ou le comportement des personnages (bien que pour les Gorillaz eux-mêmes, c'est le seul truc que je pense toujours avoir à peu près bien fait). Mais je n'ai pas complètement envie de la jeter aux oubliettes. Je sais pas quoi faire avec, en vrai. Donc, il faut toujours que je réfléchisse. Peut-être que le 19ème chapitre que je garde dans mon ordi va être achevé. Peut-être que non.

Néanmoins, il y a des fics pour lesquelles je conserve une certaine tendresse, allant même jusqu'à la forte sympathie, et que j'envisage de continuer, comme la plupart des fics post-_Five Monkees_ impliquant les Gorillaz, que je trouve bien moins cringe et plus maîtrisées dans l'écriture et pour lesquelles j'avais même prévu de longue date des suites, des préquelles ou une intégration dans le lore du Jacket-Verse. Et c'est en disant ça que je me rends compte que la façon dont je fais des fanfics, limite, on dirait que je suis Kevin Feige créant un nouveau Marvel Cinematic Universe alors qu'en fait, non. XD

Hors de tout ce qui concerne Gorillaz, j'aimerais aussi reprendre _Here Comes the Brawl !_, parce que j'aime toujours autant le mode Aventure de _SSB : Brawl_ et l'univers de _Super Smash Bros_ dans l'ensemble. Et _Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité_, parce que je suis récemment retombé sur des vidéos du jeu, que ça a réussi à me séduire à nouveau et que de toutes mes vieilles fanfics, elle reste celle qui a le plus de bonnes idées et qui réussit même à avoir quelques petites pointes satiriques se rapprochant de la série animée. Donc, celles-là, je veux les reprendre. Je sais pas quand. Mais je sais que je le ferai. Enfin, je prévois de reprendre _Devolver Smells Vanilla_ (quand j'aurai vraiment écouté tout _Clyde Vanilla_) et d'écrire le chapitre final d'_AfterManson_ parce que non, même si ça en a l'air, le chapitre 9 n'est pas le dernier, j'ai prévu un chapitre final avec une apparition du bon vieux Ink!Sans.

* * *

Ensuite, je voudrais aborder très brièvement le cas des traductions. Parce que ouais, les traductions de fics, c'est un truc qui se fait depuis grave longtemps et y'a deux fics que j'aimerais beaucoup traduire : _To Fear a Werehog_, une excellente fic avec plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres et se concentrant sur Sonic (en hérisson-garou) et Metal Sonic (probablement mon perso préféré de tout l'univers), et _Big Adventore, Tons of Fun_, qui est une fic MLP très très nawak (et sexuelle) et c'est ça que j'aime, en plus du fait que l'univers de MLP, ça a l'air pas mal. Il y avait aussi une fic Gorillaz nommée _A Night I Couldn't Remember_ que je voulais traduire, mais son auteur l'a supprimée. C'est dommage, surtout qu'il m'avait donné son accord pour que je la traduise. Enfin, bref.

* * *

Et enfin, le plus gros point, tout ce que je veux écrire pour le futur. Toutes les séries « anthologiques » (j'ai pas trouvé de meilleur mot) continuent à leur rythme, ça, pas de souci. Au niveau des crossovers, y'en a deux que j'aimerais faire : un entre _Angry Birds_ et _Super Mario Odyssey_, qui va suivre (comme j'aime à le faire) la trame du jeu et mettre en scène oiseaux et cochons face à un Bowser voulant les meilleurs ingrédients pour son gâteau de mariage. Et un entre _Super Smash Bros _et le comic-book _Avengers vs X-Men_. Normalement, quand je vous dis ça, je pense que vous savez à quoi vous attendre.

Il y a aussi quelques projets, crossovers et non-crossovers, exclusivement centrés sur le personnage de Cyborg Noodle que j'aimerais écrire et qui ont pour but d'expliquer pourquoi elle est ce qu'elle est. Car même si dans notre univers, elle est un robot étant tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, dans mon univers, elle est devenue un hybride humain/machine disposant des mêmes pouvoirs surpuissants que le hippie alcoolique qui lui sert de petit copain. J'aimerais expliquer le parcours et le cheminement qu'elle a suivi et qui lui a permis de ne plus être juste un simple robot.

Pour tout ce qui concerne le Jacket-Verse, c'est déjà un plus gros truc. Histoire de réexpliquer rapidement, le Jacket-Verse est l'univers dans lequel la plupart de mes fanfics se déroulent et est un univers résultant de la destruction et de la reconstitution de nombreux univers (chacun correspondant à une série phare dans les cultures pop et geek) par mon actuel _self-insert_ et Cyborg Noodle, sa compagne, tous deux immortels/plieurs de réalité/super-personnes disposant de tous les pouvoirs/Mary-Sues qui s'assument (rayez pas les mentions inutiles, y'en a pas). Et jusqu'à présent, le background de cet univers était… quasi-nul et ne se résumait qu'à une présentation de la vie quotidienne des persos dans un univers déjà constitué. Je rêve de faire une grande saga parlant de comment pas mal des gens vivant dans le Jacket-Verse se sont rencontrés et de toutes les aventures qu'ils ont pu vivre. Et pour ça, je souhaite prendre comme toile de fond les _Sonic_ modernes. Parce que j'aime les histoires et les scénarios que ces jeux me racontent, que je les trouve intéressants, que pas mal sont liés à des souvenirs d'enfance et que j'aime les _longplays_, aussi. J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour réutiliser certains anciens personnages, voire concepts, que je n'ai plus utilisé depuis longtemps, je pense notamment à mes anciens _self-inserts_ ou encore aux Pouces Rouges d'_Escape to YouTube World_, cette armée de clones chelou de moi qui servait un peu de chair à canon. Cela pourra aussi me permettre de supprimer la première version de _Jacket Adventure_ et de tout réécrire quand le temps sera venu. Oh, et les modes Histoire des versions portables des _Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques_ compteront aussi, parce que je suis un fou.

Je souhaiterais aussi écrire des fics racontant les origines de la rencontre entre le Jacket qui me sert d'actuel OC (enfin, OC, faut le dire vite) et les membres de Gorillaz et comment lui et Cyborg Noodle se sont connus. Ainsi que raconter l'acte qui a mené à la création du Jacket-Verse actuel, mais il faut que je me décide pour trouver l'histoire qui me convienne…

Et pour tout le reste, ce qui concerne les OS et les trucs à part, comme dit plus haut, j'ai plein de trucs que j'ai commencé et que j'ai pas vraiment envie de finir, vu qu'ils sont liés à une époque où j'étais un écrivain bien plus médiocre qu'avant et que j'ai envie d'écrire des trucs qui me font me dire « OK, oui, cool, j'aime ça, ça me plaît ». Et à part ça, là, c'est bien plus flou parce que c'est des trucs que je ne prévois pas, contrairement au reste. Néanmoins, je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas exclu que j'écrive quelques OS sur des univers de jeux publiés par Devolver Digital et aussi des OS érotiques… parce que écrire sur le sexe, c'est cool et que je pense savoir comment faire pour pas faire de trucs clichés.

* * *

**C'est donc tout pour cette fois. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous donne rendez-vous ce week-end sur le compte « Theta and Koscheii » pour le prochain épisode de **_**Aventures : Bataille pour Castelblanc (La Fanfiction)**_**, ainsi que prochainement, ici, pour de nouveaux écrits !**

**Tshaw !**


End file.
